


Power with Price

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mob, omega!jafar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 他不擇手段，只為得到他想要的。
Relationships: Hakim the Guard/Jafar (Disney), Jafar (Disney)/Original Character(s), Jafar/Sultan of Agrabah (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	1. Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> * ABO，PWP，暴力血腥，人獸預警，邏輯與合理性都已死亡。  
> * Mob Jafar。  
> * 祭品兌現。

他出生的時候，沒有得到任何祝福。

父不詳的孩子在這裡並不少見，Jafar也不曾問過生下他的女人這種無意義的問題。貧民區的孩子通常早熟，Jafar很早就開始為了活下去而不擇手段，和其他在此掙扎的所有人一樣。

但他不僅只是想要活下去，自從親眼目睹權勢與金錢帶來的力量之後，Jafar確信了自己的目標。

他要更多的力量，不論用什麼方法。

所以分化成Omega對Jafar來說並不是什麼問題，或許還是個不小的助力。酒精與性，他看過太多例子了。對那些人來說，Alpha可能會是個潛在危險，但柔弱的Omega能構成什麼威脅呢？Jafar甚至慶幸自己的費洛蒙很好聞——他對自己的味道是沒有感覺，但那些管不住下半身的Alpha都很迷戀罌粟與蜂蜜混合過的香氣。

黏膩馥郁，像是上好的香料製成的薰香。

曾經有個Alpha一邊幹他一邊對著旁邊的人說，這味道出現在這個低賤的Omega身上實在太浪費了，連貴族家的小姐都沒有這個味道。

你又知道貴族家小姐的味道了？旁人哄然大笑，然而這些人怎麼可能會知道呢？不過是街頭巷尾的八卦流言，平民與貴族的分界簡直是到天塹，而他們這些賤民連看一眼都是褻瀆。

無法繼續吹噓使男人臉熱，被調侃的氣轉而出到他的身上，他幹他幹得更狠了，頂得他心裡犯噁，然而身體很誠實地反應著快感，Jafar將噁心的感覺拋諸腦後，更加柔媚地呻吟讓整屋的Alpha再也忍不住衝動。

賤民的命韌。

那晚不是他第一次服侍超過一個Alpha，也不是第一次被幹到近乎虛脫。他們走了之後，Jafar渾身濕透地倒在一地精水與體液中，小腹突起，閉著著眼睛上還掛著辦凝固的白濁，後頸牙印斑斕，有些還滲著血。

空氣中的甜膩已經散了，在燠熱的空氣中只剩一點點味道，混合著腥氣，讓Jafar覺得噁心。

他要往上爬。Jafar想著，這些人會付出代價。

×

爬得到高位，也得保得住命，而他不信任何人，他只信自己。

Jafar知道Omega在體術上無法與Alpha相抗衡，但力量未必只有格鬥一途。

他找上了一位途經Agrabah的流浪魔法師——當然不會是無償——當魔法師將權杖的末端桶進他的後穴時，Jafar僅只是咬著唇哼了一聲。有能者多的是脾氣不好的傢伙，當他找上這個法師的時候他就已經有所準備。

只是沒想到操他的不是人類的屌。

其實他看不出魔法師的第二性別，也不知道他的法術好不好，只是沒有其他選擇，好像也沒有什麼可麼可以失去。

那根權杖倒是做的挺威風——他第一眼就是被權杖吸引——巨大的眼鏡蛇纏繞著整柱身，鱗片閃閃發光，嵌於最上端的蛇眼是紅色的。

或許是紅寶石，他想，在火光下那對紅寶石熠熠生輝，讓整條蛇看起來像是活了一般——原本他是這麼想的，但當他被捅的時候，那蛇頭明顯地動了，細細地舌尖伸縮顫動，他下意識地掙扎，換來魔法師更大力的動作。

罌粟與蜂蜜的味道中混入了血腥的氣息，他難得感到恐懼。

「我這條蛇可是好東西。」

流浪魔法師在他耳邊低語，手中動作沒有停過，一進一出，從原本的滯澀難行到後來的順暢，他的後穴在殘酷的動作中分泌出液體，在抽插間被帶出體外，混合著鮮血淌下，落在不知道多久沒有洗的禿毛地毯上。

他的口中也嘗到了血腥味，下唇鮮血淋漓，是剛開始那幾下造成的傷口，蛇尾拍打著他的臉頰，然後探入了他的口中，搔刮著口腔，時不時還伸進喉嚨。

他幾度乾嘔，終是沒有咬下去，魔法師停下了對後穴的折磨，沒有將杖尾拔出，就那麼放著，他的手撫上了Jafar的後頸，那邊的皮膚凹凸不平，布滿了齒印與疤痕。

「多麼醜陋。」他嘶啞著說，彷彿蛇的聲音：「是不是？」

Jafar沒有說話，蛇尾仍再他的口中，除了呻吟他給不了任何回應，魔法師也沒有要他回答的意思，逕自摩娑著那一塊皮膚：「一個骯髒的、低賤的Omega，還想學魔法？」

蛇尾深深地捅進他的喉嚨又抽了出來，他大聲地嗆咳著，腺體被撫摸讓他毫無反抗的能力，魔法師陰森森地笑了起來：「我就送你個禮物吧。」

後頸傳來火辣辣的疼痛，有什麼流了進來，像火似地，從腺體處擴散，燃遍全身——不是費洛蒙，Jafar模模糊糊地想，他的軀體彷彿燒了起來，快感被放到最大，連動作帶起的氣流掃在他身上都可以引起些許快感。

後穴的東西被抽了出去，就這麼一個動作，他射了出來，Jafar還來不及思考，後穴又被塞入了東西。

巨大、溫涼，伴隨著無上歡愉。

而且不只一根。

他知道那是什麼了，不知何時纏繞上身軀的眼鏡蛇入侵了他。他沒有掙扎，快感沖刷著他，全身軟的跟水一樣，生理性的眼淚糊了滿臉，狼狽非常。Jafar在被眼鏡蛇翻過去的時候看到了魔法師，他依舊全身裹的密不透風，好整以暇地坐在那兒，看著他被自己的寵物——或者是權杖侵犯。

Jafar不知道自己高潮了幾次，也不知道最後那個魔法師有沒有如同那條蛇一般，把陰莖捅到他的生殖腔裡，他在中途就已經昏了過去，醒時屋內空無一人，他倒在破爛的毯子上一絲不掛，四周是貧民窟特有的腐爛氣味。

他掙扎地坐起身，渾身痠痛是意料中的事情，身上的液體已經乾涸，小腹平坦，可他昏過去前分明記得並非如此，最令他覺得不可思議的是，他的後穴並沒有不適的感覺，連異物感都無。

Jafar不相信那個魔法師會好心幫他清理上藥。

想到昨晚的事情，他伸手摸上後頸，驚訝地瞪大了眼睛——本該佈滿傷疤的皮膚平滑乾淨，彷彿他還沒分化之前。

這不可能……沒聽過標記可以消失的，更何況他的腺體早已在他初次發情的時候就被複數標記弄壞了，怎麼可能恢復如初？他環顧四周，這就是一間普通的破屋——還是多年沒有人住的那種，魔法師來過的痕跡被抹的乾乾淨淨——等等，他看到了什麼？

一張顏色本該鮮豔的布料，雖然如今破破爛爛又充滿髒汙，但這的確不是這間房子會出現的東西。

他忽略身上的痠痛，爬過去將布料拉了過來，上頭寫了字——他應該是看不懂的，然而彎彎曲曲的符號像是蟲一般鑽入了他的意識之中。Jafar掐著大腿，強迫自己清醒，當布料上成為一片空白，他也知道了他得到了什麼。

魅惑之術。

他也知道了昨日注入他腺體毒液的功效了，那些毒素改造了他的身體，他被破壞的腺體恢復如初，即使再度被標記也會慢慢地消退，身體則是更加敏感，後穴更富韌性不易受傷，四肢在情動的時候甚至會冒出些許蛇鱗覆蓋。

只是這些都需要養料，而養料的供給來自於精液。

Jafar大笑了起來，嘶啞地笑著，笑到流出了淚。

-TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jafar不怕鬼也不敬神，他的世界早就沒有了信仰，他唯一相信的就是自己。

這個國家的Alpha公主仍年幼，而國王中年喪偶。

Jafar對於權勢自有一套解讀，力量握在自己手中總是比來自於他人來的實際，假了虎威的狐終究只是個失敗者。

他明白自己該怎麼做。

  
營旁的暗巷一直都是眾人心照不宣的存在，而最近那裡來了一個新人的消息也在軍中流傳著。彷彿毒品般的味道，宛若蛇一般地腰肢，漂亮的臉蛋配上細嫩的肌膚勾的人心底發癢，最重要的是，還是一個Omega。

——一個不會被標記的Omega，對任何要求的異常地配合，似乎就沒有什麼玩法是他無法承受的。

就如同此刻，在一間破舊地屋子內，男性Omega坐在一個Alpha身上，後穴含著他和另一個在他身後挺動腰胯Alpha的陰莖，第三個人的性器則是被他含在口中，而雙手也沒閒著，左右各站了一名Alpha正享受著Omega溫軟的掌心與靈活的指頭。

除了這幾個正在動作的傢伙，一旁還有幾個人，明顯已經饜足。Omega的聲音因為嘴中的巨物而混濁，露出的後頸上牙印斑斑，有些還滲著血。濃郁的甜香充斥著屋內，薰得人暈暈陶陶。

看那些Alpha臉上的神色，實在是有夠愚蠢的。Jafar瞇著眼睛，眼角猶有淚痕，跟情感無關，不過就是生理反應。後穴飽脹，一進一出之間累積著快感，在他體內的兩個人還算堪用，身前的人揉捏著他的臀，厚實的臀肉擠壓變形，留下了指印；後面那人的手掐著他的腰，力道有點大，不過Jafar不是很在乎，魔法可以解決很多問題，包括本該在明天浮現的瘀青。

他比較在意的是胸口的空虛，他扭著腰，引來一陣哄笑與穢語，但目的也達到了，本來掐著腰的手往上移去，扭著他的乳頭，力道同樣不小，但對他來說毫無問題，快感讓他收縮著後穴，沒多久兩個Alpha就低吼著射在了他的身體裡，在他口中與手上的陰莖也快到臨界，最後白稠的精液糊了滿臉，他伸出舌頭舔掉了嘴角上的，緩慢而煽情，差點讓那些Alpha壓著他繼續。

阻止他們的是天色，日出東方，天已微明，他們把癱軟無力的Omega留在破舊的地毯上，滿足地離去。

「你還要看到什麼時候？」待那群人走遠，Jafar才出聲，帶著魅惑的沙啞嗓音還有著未退的慾望：「用看的應該沒比用做的爽吧？」

陰影出現在窗邊，高大健壯沉沉地盯著他看。

「你比他們都厲害。」Jafar笑了起來：「站了大半夜，居然沒有人發現你。」

「能發現我。」那人開口說道：「你也不簡單。」

「嗯……因為我是個魔法師啊。」Jafar沒多少耐心跟大個子軍人互捧：「所以你到底要不要做？」

「……」

「覺得髒？」Jafar大笑：「噢，這真是太好笑了。」

「……不。」

「那就來上我啊。」他換了一個姿勢，將私處暴露在Alpha面前：「我能讓你欲仙欲死。」

Alpha最終還是沒有在那間破屋裡上他，他將Jafar帶回了自己的房子，最後在浴池裡幹了他。

浴池，這個人不是普通的軍官。

Jafar趴在池邊，回頭望著那個Alpha，媚眼如絲。在後穴馳騁的陰莖是他目前遇過的尺寸中數一數二的，進出間都可以帶來巨大的快感，但男人與其他人不同的溫柔態度讓他十分不適。

「用力……嗯……幹我、哈啊！」他收縮著後穴，希望引起男人的獸性：「不用、嗯……這麼……啊啊！」

Alpha沒有理他，依舊用著自己的節奏抽插著。但Jafar如今沒有餘裕再說些什麼，因為男人的舌頭舔上了他的後頸，並用牙齒輕輕啃著腺體所在的位置。

Jafar突然知道為何剛才總有種不對勁的感覺了——從他在窗邊窺伺開始，這個Alpha從頭到尾都沒有釋放任何的費洛蒙，直到現在，他才聞到屬於男人的味道。

那是濃厚的鮮血氣息。

怪不得要收好，Jafar想，但隨之而來的洶湧情潮差點讓他大笑出聲——他們的相合程度或許很高，他被這個男人刺激到直接進入了發情期。對於被改造過的身體來說，他幾乎不受影響，不會被標記，沒有依賴性，更沒有一般Omega在發情期會失去神智、只剩本能的問題，但對於Alpha來說，會被Omega影響的部分一項都不會少。

這是他賺了。

但他沒有輕忽這個Alpha，剛才他在外面看了那麼久，能忍住對高契合的費洛蒙味道的反應，並且在這個味道受其他Alpha氣味汙染下都沒有出手，光在這點上，他就不能小看這個人。

他感受著Alpha的費洛蒙從後頸漫過全身，癱軟了身軀——爽的，前所未有的合適度讓他渾身顫慄，具有侵略性的血腥味包裹著他，蜂蜜與罌粟的甜香溶入其中，形成一種奇異的味道，妖異且令人上癮。

他確信那個Alpha被影響了，即使他的動作依然規律地像是操演。下方的撞擊似乎永無止盡，連續的高潮令他即使有魔力加持，都有些吃不消，那個Alpha還沒有射，但他原本緊閉的生殖腔口已經有些鬆動。

那些廢物幹了一個晚上都沒有成功的事情，這男人不到一個時辰就辦到了。他倒是不擔心懷孕，接受了魔法必須付出點代價，生育能力就是其中一項。他呻吟著，用手環上了Alpha的頸，將他的頭壓進自己，並伸出了舌頭舔舐著對方的唇，冒出了細小鱗片的腿摩擦著男人的腰。Jafar如願看到男人眼中閃過一絲凶光，他熱切的回吻，用力地將前端挺進了生殖腔口。

Omega帶著一絲祈求意味的呻吟對Alpha來說不啻於春藥的效果，他開始大力的進出。極高的契合度讓被標記、進出生殖腔帶來的快感加成到可怕的程度，Jafar頭一次覺得自己可能會死在床上……或水裡，他大聲地呻吟著，疊加的快樂讓他頻頻高潮，但魔法的加持卻又讓人保持著神智清明。

於是他清晰無比的感受著這一切，直到Alpha在他體內釋放，他尖叫著感受著火熱的液體打在內壁上，盈滿整個腔室。他望著微微突起的小腹，癱在上面的陰莖半軟，早就射不出什麼東西，而在他體內凶器卻毫無收兵的徵兆。

Jafar舔了舔唇，溫順地讓Alpha將他翻過身，他坐在他身上，繼續下一輪的情事。

高階軍官，頂級Alpha，加上身處首都，這種組合，很難不與皇宮做聯想。

與他又擁有極高的相配性。

他一邊吐出可以讓Alpha更加瘋狂的呻吟，一邊想著。

真的是賺了。

×

他的猜測沒有出錯，這個名為Hakim的Alpha是宮廷衛隊指揮官，他在對方禁不起自己的要求、讓他參與皇宮夜宴的晚上就成功地以魔法師的身分引起了其他Omega的注意，魔法師並不常見，被保護得很好的貴族Omega只要用一點簡單的小把戲就可以打發。

於是他成為了夜宴的常客。

Jafar無法從Hakim那張面無表情的臉上讀出什麼訊息，但Alpha並沒有阻止他參與這些活動——雖然他也不是很在意對方同意與否，即使不准他也已經建立起其他管道。

都是上床，上誰不是上，他還沒遇過哪個Alpha能忍住不上他的——就算有，一點小魅惑就能解決問題。

Jafar第一次看到Hakim變臉的時候是Alpha看見他從Sultan的房間中出來，帶著滿身屬於Sultan的費洛蒙。長廊上點著燈火，他的臉有一半在搖曳的火光下，另一半隱於黑暗中，像是戴了張可怖的半臉面具。Jafar不怕鬼也不敬神，他的世界早就沒有了信仰，他唯一相信的就是自己。

Omega走過他的身旁，纖細的指頭撫過了Alpha的胸膛，挑逗意味十足。Jafar知道他不可能殺了自己，Hakim忠於Sultan，而他明天將成為宮廷御用的魔法師。

可悲的生物。

他朝他笑了笑，沒有半點憐憫。

×

他的計劃完美無缺。

迷香配合著魔法，Jafar成功地控制了Sultan，將這個國家握於掌中。

Jafar知道Hakim發現了，但為時已晚，Sultan成了他的魁儡，殺了他就等於廢了Sultan，Hakim不敢、也不能有任何的動作。

Jafar如願地得到了他想要的，權力、金錢與力量，他以Omega的身份爬上了現在的位子，距離頂點已到最後一步。

又是一個無月的黑夜，他結束了與國王的交媾，從Sultan的房間中出來，外面沒有其他衛兵，只有Hakim守在外頭，僵硬地像是一根筆直的柱子。

在走過他身邊的時候，Hakim突然開口，聲音沙啞，聽不出情緒：「……這樣還不夠嗎？」

Jafar停下了步伐，他看著Hakim，想起了過去。一幅幅畫面閃過腦海，那些欺負過他的人，那些貧民窟的男人，改變了他體質的魔法師，那些上過他的軍人，被他控制的Sultan，最後來到及眼前的Hakim身上。

他們昨夜還在床上翻滾，他的身體還記得他的形狀，然而就在剛才，後頸上的標記又已換成了另一個人。

「Power with price.」他湊了上去，在Hakim的耳邊吐氣，掌心撫上了他的胸口，輕柔地像是在調情：「Isn't it?」⬛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫在後面：
> 
> 他在數年後看見了另一個與自己擁有相似出身的Omega得到了他始終得不到的一切，他在油燈內看著他們在幸福裡逐漸老去，安詳離世。  
>  狂怒遍燃後只餘灰燼。  
>  他偶爾——僅是那麼幾次，想起了Agrabah澄淨的夏夜。星空滿布的天空很美，濃郁馥麗的香氣盈滿鼻尖，他身邊有一個人，用一雙沉鬱的眼睛擁抱了他的所有。


End file.
